toulous_minecraft_hardcorefandomcom-20200214-history
Boris
Boris is one of the more notable pets in Toulou's Minecraft Hardcore Season One, due to his official introduction in Episode Two and his appearances at the end of Season One and the Season Two trailer. Boris is voiced by B̴̥̮ö̸̧͎͓̠́ȓ̵̺̰͔̝̱̹̃̀̏̽͑i̶̳̻̻̅̈̕s̸̡͉̭̭̎̆̓̈́̋̌ and appears to be able to hack anything to change it to his will. Boris was killed in Episode Six and again in Episode Seven. He announces later in the episode that he wants revenge on everyone, even his owner Flamezy, but clarifies in the Season Two trailer that he has no qualms against Tinwit. Boris also is capable of supernatural magic, as Flamezy has confirmed, however, Flamezy also confirmed more worrying things about Boris so this source may not be the most reliable. Boris has made multiple appearances outside of the hardcore world too, like in the What's In Haxor's Coffin? '''gameshow and '''Hardcore of the week, in both episodes too. Boris is also credited in the Episode Four intro, because I̶͚̎̌͜'̴̼̘̖̻̄͗̿̈́m̸͙̟̠͗̊̌͛͘͠ ̸̡̙̝̝͔͓̃̏͋̋t̶̤̗͐ḩ̸̤̞̼̟̖̂͂̐͌ḙ̸̭̹̞̹̏ͅ ̶̡͈͙̜̳̽b̸̫̞̈́͝ë̶͓́̋͒s̴̛̙̗͕͗̀ţ̵̞̖͊̎̒͋͂͝. Boris was named after Boris Johnson so Flamezy could express his views on politics, and it appears Haxor used him for the same purpose, although not seen in the video, whenever Boris meowed Flamezy and Haxor would promptly tell him to "shut the f*ck up*. In Season Two, Boris started a show at the end of every episode called Why They Should Die where he explained his opinion on why whoever died in the episode should have done so, often using arbitrary reasons to do so. In Episode Three, Hypertron appeared and shot Boris. Boris appeared in the next episode and did one last rather unofficial Why They Should Die before sealing Hypertron away through the power of fusion. B̴̥̮̉̄̃͑͆ǫ̴̼̣͍̩̓͆́͠r̶̛͈͌́͌͌î̷̘̹̿͒s̵̼̤̉͜͝ ̴͙̽̊͋̏̔͒ḯ̸̡̪̲̙̕͜š̴̺͌̑͝ ̵̯̰́̒͆ą̴̜̤̪̩̞̿̅̉l̸̡̛̯̻͕͇̗̿́ś̷̺̼͔̩̋̾̈̉̚ǫ̴̥̖̩̠́̄̑͋̉̇ ̸͔̅̂͊n̸̺̎̅ỏ̶̰͚͙͌ẃ̵̥ ̷͎͈͓͍̰̄̉̌͐͘͠t̷̺͔̬̤͖̼̓̿̓̅̋͠h̵̦͈̺̅͂ͅe̸͓͓͒̓͋͝ ̸͇͇͑͆̎͛̾P̴̢̻͎̟̾͒́͂r̵̛̦͙͎̈́̍́i̵̞̺͑͠m̵̼̭̻̹͆ḙ̷͓͋́ ̸͉͓̱̑͑̂̄Ṁ̴̗̙̩̯̠̰̈́̑̎̀̕i̴͚͙̺̲̽̓͋̄ņ̷̪̯͕̗̏̀̏̀̐͠i̷̡̢͈̿̐s̸̛̩͓̆̈̔̈́͝t̵̪͆̾̚͜e̶̊ͅr̴̨̩̥͛̂̚ ̴̧̋͜b̸̼̗͙̫̊̈́͝ͅe̴͖̿͂͂́̉ͅć̵͕̞̫̟̲͌a̴̧̙̩͌͊̓͊̉ų̷͈̬̹͓̪͑̈́̿̈́͝ṡ̴̤̂̒͂ȩ̸̛͔͚̰̘͒̃̈̋ͅ ̸̬̋́̚ḣ̸̘͙̪é̷̝̬̝̮̌ ̵̢̟͙̦̖̬̄͂̔i̶̧̱͙̼̍̊s̷̢͕̩̺̈ ̵͓̔̚v̵̨͖̖̬̲̬̐͑͐͠͝e̸̖̻͗̉͘r̶̬̓̈ỳ̸̮͎ ̴̬̣̟͚̲̊͗ḡ̶̢͎̹̪̪́ȏ̸̞͖̪̉̾o̶̹̜̺̊͗̀͋͌̚d̵̢̻͎͚̽́͗̈́̊͐ ̴̢̻̙̂̎̐a̶͓͚͐́̋͌͌͜t̸̘̯͙̃̉͗̌͠ͅ ̸̲̤̜̾́̐̂p̷͈͙͓̞̟̊̈̍́͝ͅo̷̬̟̝̅̒̽́̌͝l̶͕͎̿͜͝i̵̛̥̫͚͒̌͛̓̕ṫ̴͙̺͖̞̱̈́͠i̷͕̰͆̇͊͠c̸̣͆͝ş̵̲͎͂ Quotes End of Episode Seven "Boris here. What? You thought I was dead? Well. I am now. Again. Don't think I am not coming back. I exist in every dimension. I am always watching. I am everywhere. I will get revenge." Season Two Trailer "Boris here. Give me a second, I have to read this script. ''ahem ''Toulou's Minecraft Hardcore returns with an animated intro, more concise edits, a new player in the form of Tinwit, and 1080p videos. Except 1080p videos won't save you from the pain of my revenge! Except you, Tinwit. I have no beef against you. Ight imma head out" Why They Should Die Intro "Hello, and welcome to Why They Should Die, the brand new game show sweeping the nation! I’m your host, Boris, and I’ll be deciding on whether or not we should send these hardcorers to purrgatory! Let’s get right to it. Alright, that’s about it for this week’s Why They Should Die, see you next time!" Season Two Episode One "First up, we have Samir, or Martha. Next up, we have Flamezy. Now, he’s the only Season One hardcorer I don’t have any real qualms with. He was my owner, he protected me, gave me a house, he’s a good friend of mine… ooh what’s this? I would like to dedicate this victory speech to my family, yada yada ya, and I want to thank Boris for being such a good lover… not just in… bed..." Season Two Episode Two "Ok, so first up we have Furternator. He, uh does a lot of work for the series, we can see he’s edited the videos, he’s even named himself producer! How egotistical. Next up we have Haxor. Hacking isn’t cool or funny, you know. Loads of sensitive information is exposed to the world by hackers, ruining people’s lives. How could you do this, Haxor?Finally, we have LDthebadman. I mean, the clue’s in the name, isn’t it? He’s bad." Season Two Episode Three "This episode has the least amount of dead humans so far, only one which is Brooksnook! Why is it brook’s nook and not anybody elses? How selfish.Because of the lack of humans this episode I’ve decided to branch out a bit more here on Why They Should Die. In Episode 1, Toulou named two cows after Flamezy and Samir to mourn their deaths. In Episode 2, they had a baby, named Furternator off camera by Toulou, and in Episode 3 it was blown up by a creeper, again off camera. So now on Why They Should Die, we have Furternator the Cow! Now why should he die…? He’s literally done nothing to warrant death- OH MY IS THAT COMIC SANS KILL IT WITH FIRE! Oh, sorry, do you want to go out another way? It’s been two episodes... Haha, good one, off to purgatory! Wait, what? But you’re just a baby cow named after a dead person!" Season Two Episode Four "Hey guys, no time right now, why they should die, Toulou is creator of series haha egotistical, Tinwit is a dimwit, cephalogod breaks one of the Ten Commandments, done. I’m on the run from Hypertron right now, I gotta go. STOP RIGHT THERE! You have ten times the power of me, it’s time to seal you away, once and for all! This is Boris out… for the last time."